glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream (en español Sueño Adolescente) es una canción presentada en el episodio "Never Been Kissed". La versión original pertenece a Katy Perry, de su segundo álbum de estudio, titulado Teenage Dream. Esta canción es interpretada por los Dalton Warblers, con Blaine como voz principal haciendo los solos. También es presentada como producción musical en el episodio "Sexuality" del reality show The Glee Project y vuelve a ser interpretada en el episodio "The Break-Up", cantada nuevamente por Blaine en una versión acústica para Kurt en un bar. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Never Been Kissed, cuando Blaine forma una amistad con Kurt le canta esta canción. The Glee Project Esta canción es la producción musical de la semana. Los 6 participantes restantes forman 3 parejas, de modo que quedan Cameron con Hannah; Damian con Lindsay; y Samuel con Alex. En este episodio se revela que Lindsay y Damian tal véz se gusten y tienen cierta atracción ya que en la grabación del video se besan sin que se los pidan, Damian queda muy feliz por esto. Hannah se pone muy celosa por el beso, ya que a ella le gusta Damian. El eliminado de este episodio fue Damian, pero Cameron renunció porque quiere dedicarse a la música, y no a la actuación; salvando así a su mejor amigo,Damian. thumb|Damian y Lindsay durante el video"Teenage Dream" Letra Blaine: You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine Blaine con Los Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die (Los Warblers: Until we die) You and I, Blaine: will be young forever Blaine con Los Warblers: You make me feel Blaine: Like I'm livin' a Blaine con Los Warblers: Teenage dream Blaine: The way you turn me on Blaine con Los Warblers: I can't sleep Blaine: Let's run away and Blaine con Los Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine con Los Warblers: My heart stops Blaine: When you look at me Blaine con Los Warblers: Just one touch Blaine: Now baby I believe Blaine con Los Warblers: This is real Blaine: So take a chance and Blaine con Los Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine: We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Blaine con Los Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die (Los Warblers: Until we die) You and I, Blaine: will be young forever Blaine con Los Warblers: You make me feel Blaine: Like I'm livin' a Blaine con Los Warblers: Teenage dream Blaine: The way you turn me on Blaine con Los Warblers: I can't sleep Blaine: Let's run away and Blaine con Los Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine con Los Warblers: My heart stops Blaine: When you look at me Blaine con Los Warblers: Just one touch Blaine: Now baby I believe Blaine con Los Warblers: This is real Blaine: So take a chance and Blaine con Los Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine con Los Warblers: I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me (Los Warblers: Hands on me) In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Los Warblers: (Blaine): You make me feel (Yeah!) Like I'm livin' a (Like I'm livin' a) Teenage dream (Teenage Dream) The way you turn me on I can't sleep (I can't sleep) Let's run away and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Los Warblers: (Blaine): My heart stops (yeah!) Blaine: When you look at me Blaine y Los Warblers: Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine con Los Warblers: I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me Los Warblers: In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Curiosidades *Es la única canción en que aparece en tres CDs (Glee: The Music, Volume 4, Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers y Glee:_The_3D_Concert_Movie ). *Es una de las pocas canciones en Glee que se han repetido dos o más veces *''Teenage Dream'' es la segunda canción que es cantada una segunda vez con un diferente arreglo (La primera fue Don't Stop Believin'). *Es la segunda canción de Katy Perry que es cantada por segunda vez. La primera fue I Kissed A Girl *Es la primera cancion presentada por Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss).